


A mixtape made by love

by kihyunsyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I miss winter kksk, JooHyuk, Kyun is the best matchmaker, M/M, could cry over Joohyuk 25/8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunsyoo/pseuds/kihyunsyoo
Summary: When Jooheon can’t come up with any good way to confess to Minhyuk, he decided to let out his feelings in the only way he knows, lyrics.





	A mixtape made by love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3!! Sorry for bad English :((

Jooheon sat down on the large bed in his bedroom. He couldn’t get something out of his head, or to be exactly, someone. The vocalist would never let Jooheons thoughts rest, it was like his name was spinning around in the younger’s head, pictures of his warmly smile that everyone loves, his fluffy hair that Jooheon could sit for hours and drag his fingers through. He could also hear the elders voice. Singing to him softly, or just whispering cheesy non-sense into his ear, it probably meant nothing for the elder, but for Jooheon, It meant everything. Who is this person? Lee Minhyuk.

It’s not the first time this is happening to Jooheon, actually it’s starting to get into a daily routine. Sit down, and think about Minhyuk. It didn’t bother him though, honestly Jooheon really enjoyed spending his little free time he barley gets to think about things he love, and one of those things, really is Minhyuk.

Now you wonder, does Minhyuk feel the same?  
Jooheon has no idea, all he knows is that the bond between them two is not just bromance, it can’t be.. or maybe it can?

If Jooheon would describe Minhyuk in 3 words, it would be: Happy,clingy & cute.

Happy: Thats what Minhyuk is, if you would describe him as a emotion, it would be happiness, and if happiness was a person, it would be him. Minhyuk always smiles, that’s one of Jooheons favorite things, his smile. No one smiles brighter then him. Nothing can shine brighter than Minhyuks smile, it’s impossible. If Minhyuk’s happy personality and energy would be a drug, Jooheon would be addicted. It’s like Minhyuks positivity is the caffeine Jooheon needs in the morning to work as a person, and to that, He IS addicted.

Clingy: Minhyuk loves skin ship, so does Jooheon, a perfect match. Back hugs, cuddles and even a peak of each other’s cheek are given to each other. First Jooheon thought it was a normal thing, but soon he searched into it, Minhyuk do a lot of skin ship to the others but, Jooheon can’t help but noticed how the elder does it a little bit more to him. Maybe he was right, or maybe it was just a wish and hopeful thought that messed with his mind and view of reality. But either way, Jooheon loves cuddles, with Minhyuk. A perfect cuddle for him, is being in Lee Minhyuk’s arm. 

Cute: Isn’t this one pretty obvious? Minhyuk is the cutest guy Jooheon have ever seen, everything with him is just too adorable to handle, he’s a bright, cuddly, happy & cute sunshine. He’s perfect, everything with him from top to toe is perfect in Jooheon’s eyes. 

Jooheon couldn't help but smile over the thoughts of the elder, there’s so much good stuff about Minhyuk, Jooheon could give anyone 1000 reasons why he loves Minhyuk, and why he’s so deeply in love. 

\- Hey bro, why are you staring at the wall with that disgustingly smile? 

Jooheon woke up from his thoughts and turned around to see his best friend, band mate and rap buddy stand behind him. 

\- Just thinking happy thoughts... Jooheon smiled. 

\- Minhyuk? Changkyun smirked. 

Just by hearing his crush name, his ears quick turned to a pink/red color. 

\- You should confess you know... I’m tired of seeing you sitting in your bed thinking all day about him.. Changkyun sighed, it was really getting tiring. 

\- How Kyun? How am I supposed to confess to him without sounding like an idiot? 

\- The way you always let your thoughts out, lyrics! 

Jooheon raised a brow, he never thought about it before. 

\- You want me to... write a song? Jooheon looked at the younger confused. 

\- Isn’t it the perfect idea? Minhyuks birthday is coming up also!! Just give it to him as a birthday present... Changkyun smiled. 

\- Maybe... 

————— 

Ever since that day, Jooheon started spending WAY more time in the studio, even more than he would for comebacks. 

He wanted to make the song perfect, the lyrics, melody, every tone. 

Jooheon have been sitting for hours trying to make a lyrics, he thought it wouldn’t be that hard, since he knows exactly how he feels towards the elder, but when he sat down on his chair, a pen in his right hand a notebook in front of him, everything went away. He couldn’t form his thoughts into words. 

He sighed as he laid his head back on the chair. 

“WHY CAN’T I GET THIS SHIT TO WORK” He cursed. 

—————————

\- Hows it going? Changkyun asked one day on the breakfast table. 

Jooheon chocked on his juice he was drinking and gave their maknae a glare. 

\- Hm?? You have a new project? Minhyuk smiled. 

The members looked at the youngest members confused, new-awakened Changkyun didn’t realize what he asked and suddenly panicked. 

\- Uh..uh I mean... Changkyun tried to save his mistake. 

————- —-

Minhyuk lately noticed how the younger often was gone, when he was bored and wanted to hang out, Jooheon always ended up being in his studio. 

Minhyuk thought at first it was like normal, but he couldn’t help to worry. 

He walked in to Jooheon’s bedroom and sighed, as he jumped himself up to the younger’s bed. 

“Joohoney~~~ please come backkkk~” Minhyuks thoughts whined, it’s like Minhyuk need a daily dose of Jooheon to work, and he gets sulky when they haven’t seen each other in a while. 

Some people would call that weird, since they’re not a couple. And Minhyuk honestly agrees, but he do understand why he’s acting like this. 

It’s because of his crush on Jooheon. 

———————-

Jooheon was done, he finished his song! 

\- YES YES YESSSSSSSSS!!! Jooheon screamed happily. 

He texted Changkyun. 

**JH: I’m done bro **

**CK: Send it to Minhyuk!!**

**JH: over text? **

**CK: I’ll ask him to go to the studio, good luck!!**

**JH: thank you!!**

**————**

_10:48_

Minhyuk leaves the dorm, the youngest member in his band group told him to “get his ass to Jooheon’s studio”, he felt confused over it but still went. 

_10:59_

Minhyuk walks into the studio owned by the younger, he froze, a lot. November just started and the winter weather is slowly taking over Seoul, even though Minhyuk wore layers of clothes, he felt like an ice cube.

_11:00_

Minhyuk walk up to Jooheon, who seems nervous, shy and excited.

\- I wanted to give you this at your birthday but... I feel like it’s time to actually tell you.. uh through lyrics.

_11:02 _

Minhyuks mind is blank, really blank, Jooheon just played him a love song, the vocalist was Jooheon himself, he sang with so much feelings and his voice is one of the softest things Minhyuk have ever heard. 

\- Wh-What do you mean with this..? Minhyuk walk closer up to Jooheon who got up from his chair, and laid his arms around Minhyuks neck. 

_11:03_

\- I love you. 

Jooheon leaned in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this took me days to finish lmaooo, okay so this was my first Ao3 I’ve ever written and honestly I’m kinda proud JSJSKS, I’ve done a lot of AUs on my twitter but this was very new to me and I hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
